This invention relates to a snap-on cover for a connector block of the type used in the telephonic and related telecommunications and data communications industries. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved snap-on cover for mounting on a connector block such as the well known type 110 quick connect block. The snap-on cover of the, present invention provides a surface for labeling circuits and a snap in receptable for colored or coded tabs and additionally provides protection from undesired contact with the circuits.
Protective lids or covers used on connector blocks and the like are well known to those in the telephonic and related arts. These prior art covers are generally comprised of a suitable insulating material, i.e., plastic, and effect protection of the exposed connectors and conductors from shorts and other contact. The covers also serve an important function, as a base for providing labels and other identification of circuitry. Typically, these covers are attached to the block by the manufacturer along one of the longitudinal sides thereof, i.e., one of the sides having a fanning strip. Unfortunately, because the cover is positioned along a fanning strip, the telephone installer encounters interference during installation and wiring of the connector block. Thus, the installer or repair person finds it very difficult to access that fanning strip which is in communication with the cover during a normal wiring or similar procedure. Other types of covers or lids utilize flexible hinge pins inserted in the fanning strip. An example of such a cover is described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,964.
Snap-on covers are known for use in connection with well-known type 66 terminal blocks. An example of such a snap-on cover is sold by the Siemon Company of Watertown, Conn. as, for example, catalog number MC4. However, there are presently no snap-on covers of this type suitable for use in connection with a type 110 terminal block and bracket assembly such as is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 934,923 filed Oct. 25, 1992 which is assigned to the assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference. A critical need presently exists for a suitable cover for such "110" blocks.